Episode 8334 (10th December 2018)
Graham tries to get himself off the alcohol with help from Megan, and makes it up with Noah. Daz plans to flee the village, whilst Marlon's interference gets Ellis thinking. Plot Graham struggles with his alcohol withdrawal. The Spencers are stressed following the accident. Amelia worries the conviction will ruin her entire life. Ellis is still annoyed with Jessie. David tries to sell a Christmas tree to Megan and they are shocked when Graham walks in. Pete is unimpressed when Rhona invites Dawn to join them. Charity talks to PC Swirling and Swirling advises Charity to convince Noah to give the police his passcode. Megan puts Graham's groceries away and is concerned when he breaks down. Kerry is sour towards Liam and she and Dan make clear they think Leanna is the one to blame. Kerry and Charity almost fight when Charity makes a remark about Amelia's kidnapping. Charity shows everyone the video and Liam is shocked to see Leanna driving. Charity points out that looking at the time and the GPS, the kids were no where near Graham nor the scene at the time of the accident; this bombshell clearly unnerves Daz. Megan continues to look after Graham and tries to get him to open up about his problems. Ellis is annoyed when Samson reveals Marlon has paid him to ask Ellis for hockey lessons, but he agrees to anyway. Noah arrives to see Graham and asks if he remembers anything about the accident. Noah swears to Graham they didn't run him over. Graham tells Noah he only has got himself to blame, his drinking caused the accident. Pete has refused to pay the increased rent and has given the keys back to Dale View. He isn't happy when Rhona allows Dawn to stay to them. Graham apologises to Noah and tells him that Joe loves him. When Noah leaves, Graham gets tempted by alcohol but stops himself and pours it down the sink. At the bus stop, Dawn asks her friend Jemm if she can stay with her but has no luck. Fearful of everybody discovering his involvement in the hit-and-run, Daz looks for a one-way ticket out to another country. Cast Regular cast *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Dawn - Olivia Bromley *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Graham's room *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room/kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom *Home Farm - Entranceway, kitchen, office, living room *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin and scrapyard *Smithy Cottage - Living room, exterior *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes